What We Cherish
by Sprintjump
Summary: The memories of Igneel raising little Natsu. (Collection of when-I-feel-like-it/request one-shots and drabbles, always complete.)
1. The Sleep Beat

**What We Cherish:**

**Sleep Beat**

"_Natsu, what are you doing?"_ Igneel asked, as the little five year old was trying to crawl up to Igneel's chest when they were getting ready for sleep in Igneel's 'nest'.

Natsu let out a small grunt and heaved himself over Igneel's shoulder, smacking back down onto the nest. He seemed to have some important mission as he snuggled up in the crook of the dragon's arm making himself as comfortable as possible, cocooning himself in a sheet Igneel had gotten for him.

"I want to her the Sleep-Beat", Natsu answered, looking at Igneel's glowing yellow eyes in the dim light of the set sun that filtered through the cave's entrance. He smiled sleepily, and grinned, showing off his newly earned fangs.

Igneel looked at him quizzically, as he had not a clue to what this 'Sleep-Beat' was. His little son troubled him sometimes, acting so simple and then so intelligent at times. Grandeeney told him that was how Igneel used to be before he took on raising Natsu.

Igneel didn't ever really agree with Grandeeney. And he was glad for that too.

When Natsu noticed Igneel's confused look, he smiled. He pointed to Igneel's chest that rose softly with each breath.

"It's that thing I hear when I'm next to you. That _bad-da-dup_", Natsu explained, moving his hands. "It comes from you, so I know you're always here. The Sleep-Beat is like a goodnight-song, it helps me go night-night."

Natsu looked up at Igneel with his round face and sagging eyelids, and then settled down for the night's rest. Igneel looked at him for a moment longer, and then smiled in his dragon way. Igneel curled himself so his head was right next to Natsu's sleeping form.

_Don't you ever grow up Natsu,_ Igneel said, as the spike pink-haired child settled down, and this breath slowly became even and undisturbed. Faintly, Natsu smiled in his near-sleep.

"Goodnight 'Gneel".

…

Natsu was in Lucy's house again.

He didn't really know why she was so offended when he snuck into her house through her window when she was occupied. Sure, doors were a possibility, but Happy claimed that the door had some 'bad mojo' and Happy was usually right 13% of the time. Anyways, hadn't Lucy ever heard of 'tu casa es mi casa'? Sure, Natsu was kind of in-between places at the moment, but if Lucy wanted to spend the night in his and Happy's shed, he'd let her, as well as anyone. Well, except Gray. And Erza. And Gajeel. Depends if Makarov was in a good mood.

ANYWAYS, he was in Lucy's house, and in her bed. She had a nice comfy bed, but with too many blankets and not pillows. Happy was currently hoarding them all, couch pillows included.

Happy snoozed comfortably on his mountains of pillows, reaching up at imaginary fish with a faint 'Aye!' every now and then between snores. Natsu smiled. He had the urge to draw Happy a mustache, the curly ones that could fit bows on the ends.

The dragon-slayer light giggled and then snuggled into the covers, hoping to get at least an hour of sleep before Lucy interrupted him.

Natsu closed his eyes, and he swore, no matter how faint it was, he heard the Sleep-Beat.

…

**So this is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic. Shout out to farry45 for making get started on it. I'm on chapter 201 after two weeks. THANKS FOR SPOILERS. :L**

**Just joking. I **** love spoilers!**

**Anyway, this is a when-I-feel-like-it collection of one-shots/drabbles, and the stories will skip around a bit in the timeline of the time Natsu was w/Igneel . If you want to request something or other, hit me with your best 'shot'!**

**Tee-Hee. See what I did?**

**~Sprintjump**


	2. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

_Natsu._

That's what the dragon slayer in-training heard on the wing as it whipped through the fields as Natsu sat alone. Igneel had left for a short spell, and toddler Natsu was left to his own devices.

_I'm here._

It was a female voice, echoing and resounding between the blades of grass. It sounded like it was just trying to grasp him, but it was too far away to grab. Little Natsu was petrified, because he did not believe that anyone other than Igneel knew of his existence, or his name.

_I'm here. Hello?_

Natsu looked toward were the field went on, where Igneel had told him he was forbidden to go ever. The voice was coming from over there, and little Natsu had the urge to follow, and he gave in. He stood up, and followed the voice.

_Natsu, I'm here._

He was getting more afraid by the minute, but it dragged him closer.

_I'm here. Hello?_

Natsu trembled.

_Natsu, help me._

Natsu was petrified.

_Help._

"NATSU!"

Igneel's roar was so loud, it shook Natsu to the bone. The great fire dragon came barreling through the field, slamming into Natsu throwing him back to the other side of the field.

The fire dragon turned and faced the edge of the field, and let out a battle roar, seeing something that Natsu could not. Igneel tensed his entire body, growling like a mad dog.

_Natsu, I'm here._

The dragon growled, but lashed out at nothing but thin air. He let out a giant shriek and suddenly faced Natsu, the rabid look still on his face.

_Natsu help me. Natsu? Natsu, please! Help me! NATSUWHYWON'TYOUHELPME! NATSU WHYAREYOUGOINGTOLETHIMKILLME!HELPNATSUINEEDYOUTOSAVEMESAVEMENATSUSAVEME!_

It stopped.

The field was quiet. Not a bird sang. Not a bug buzzed. But, as he looked at Igneel gave him that stare.

Then he launched.

….

Natsu woke up in the field, with Igneel standing over him, sniffing his little self.

_I found you asleep when I came back. Did you have a bad-_

He was cut off but Natsu hugging his nose.

"Yes".


	3. A Pet

**The 'Pet'**

The buildings are in ruins. Blood covers the few streets that there are in the village of 100, although there is not a person left. The villager's bodies a thrown against the walls of houses, their eyes still open in fear. The village has been robbed and plundered.

And in the middle of the small village, is a bundle of blankets, red seeped stained. A soft whining sound is heard from the white blankets.

Igneel was only at the village to feed on whatever the bandits had left behind. It was simply a quick meal, the circle of life, and if Igneel hadn't come by, some vulture would've come to feed on the carcasses.

But right now, a dragon is nosing at the white blankets.

Igneel slowly moved away the blanket, revealing a pink haired infant, crying and crying with such a pitiful cry. The left side of his face was covered in red. He batted his tiny fist trying to grab on to someone. The child had been left, probably dropped by his running mother and left to strave or to the animals by the bandits. It was injured after all.

Igneel looked down on the child, who stopped his crying for a short while, and looked up at Igneel with his dark eyes. The two looked at each other for the longest moment, and then the little baby reached out to the dragon touching his nose.

_Little child._

…

"_This, Igneel, is a bad idea_!" said Grandeeney, pointing at the little sleeping child at Igneel's clawed feet. "_A human isn't like some pet Igneel, it has to be loved and cared for, taught and disciplined. Last time I checked, you got into an argument with Metalicana over which part of the lamb is best served with veal_!" she shouted at him.

Igneel let out a deep growl, one of the likes he never ever used, especially towards his comrades. Grandeeney was taken a back, and lowered her head, eyes narrowed and ready to strike back if Igneel launched at her. Igneel seemed very likely to, with his eyes narrowed in a hunter's stare.

At Igneel's claws, the child let out a cry, and Igneel immediately rushed to its aid, crooning to it and lightly stroking it with the tip of his muzzle. The child quieted down, and Igneel looked up at Grandeeney, a triumphant look in his eyes.

Grandeeney hissed at Igneel, but looked concerned for the child, still having the red stained blankets wrapped around him.

"_He's hurt_", she said.

Igneel looked at her with an _Oh Really?_ look and unwrapped the blanket, revealing a cleaned infant.

"_Just a cut, most blood vessels in the head with humans, bleed worse than the cut is_."

Grandeeney hissed, but didn't launch.

"_What will you name him Igneel? That is, if you plan to keep him."_

Igneel looked at the child, who now had his little fist clutching tightly on Igneel's claw, looking around with wide eyes.

"_It is the height of summer, the longest day. He will be Natsu, dragon slayer son of the Fire Dragon Igneel, possessor of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_."

Grandeeney let out a chortle. "_Wait until I tell Metalicana_".

Igneel looked up Grandeeney, who was looking fondly at the child.

"_Admit it, you want one too."_

"_NO I DON'T_!" Grandeeney said a little defensive.

…

"_I told you that you were going to get one!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_What is she doing with it?"_

"_Don't call it an it Metalicana!"_

"_I think it's a Wendy!"_

"_Stop talking about her like we're at a zoo!"_

"_I want one"._

"_I don't trust you with one Metalicana"._


	4. The Greatest Enemy

Igneel looked out of the cave at his most hated enemy, one he was trying to protect Natsu from:

Winter.

"_Snow_", Igneel growled, looking at the powdery white.

Natsu looked up at Igneel, his role model, then at the snow. He pointed to it and growled, "Snow!"

"_Ice_," Igneel growled, look at the icicles.

"ICE!" Natsu pointed and yelled.

"_Cold_", Igneel growled.

"I HATE THE COLD!" Natsu said, jumping up and down.

Igneel looked at Natsu with a questioning look.

Natsu looked back up at him, confused.

"I'm copying you!"

Igneel chuffed.

"_Fire and Ice don't mix"._

"Yup".

...

"Ice", Natsu growled.

"Fire", Gray sneered.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Erza.


End file.
